With the advancement of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have recently been developed. Among the wireless communication technologies, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology whereby Internet access is possible in a wireless fashion in homes or businesses or in a region providing a specific service by using a portable terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
Ever since the institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802, i.e., a standardization organization for WLAN technologies, was established in February 1980, many standardization works have been conducted. In the initial WLAN technology, a frequency of 2.4 GHz was used according to the IEEE 802.11 to support a data rate of 1 to 2 Mbps by using frequency hopping, spread spectrum, infrared communication, etc. Recently, the WLAN technology can support a data rate of up to 54 Mbps by using orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM). In addition, the IEEE 802.11 is developing or commercializing standards of various technologies such as quality of service (QoS) improvement, access point protocol compatibility, security enhancement, radio resource measurement, wireless access in vehicular environments, fast roaming, mesh networks, inter-working with external networks, wireless network management, etc.
The IEEE 802.11n is a technical standard relatively recently introduced to overcome a limited data rate which has been considered as a drawback in the WLAN. The IEEE 802.11n is devised to increase network speed and reliability and to extend an operational distance of a wireless network. More specifically, the IEEE 802.11n supports a high throughput (HT), i.e., a data processing rate of up to above 540 Mbps, and is based on a multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) technique which uses multiple antennas in both a transmitter and a receiver to minimize a transmission error and to optimize a data rate. In addition, this standard may use a coding scheme which transmits several duplicate copies to increase data reliability and also may use the OFDM to support a higher data rate.
With the widespread use of the WLAN and the diversification of applications using the WLAN, there is a recent demand for a new WLAN system to support a higher throughput than a data processing rate supported by the IEEE 802.11n. However, an IEEE 802.11n medium access control (MAC)/physical layer (PHY) protocol is not effective to provide a throughput of above 1 Gbps. This is because the IEEE 802.11n MAC/PHY protocol is designed for an operation of a station (STA), that is, an STA having one network interface card (NIC), and thus when a frame throughput is increased while conforming to the conventional IEEE 802.11n MAC/PHY protocol, a resultant additional overhead is also increased. Consequently, there is a limitation in increasing a throughput of a wireless communication network while conforming to the conventional IEEE 802.11n MAC/PHY protocol, that is, a single STA architecture.
Therefore, to achieve a data processing rate of above 1 Gbps in the wireless communication system, a new system different from the conventional IEEE 802.11n MAC/PHY protocol (i.e., the single STA architecture) is required. A very high throughput (VHT) WLAN system is a next version of the IEEE 802.11n WLAN system, and is one of IEEE 802.11 WLAN systems which have recently been proposed to support a data processing rate of above 1 Gbps in a MAC service access point (SAP).
The VHT WLAN system allows simultaneous channel access of a plurality of VHT STAs for the effective use of a radio channel. For this, a multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO)-based transmission using multiple antennas is supported. The VHT AP can perform spatial division multiple access (SDMA) transmission for transmitting spatially multiplexed data to the plurality of VHT STAs.
The VHT WLAN system requires a channel having a bandwidth of above 80 MHz and 8 or more spatial streams whereas a legacy STA supporting IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n uses a channel having a bandwidth of 20 MHz or 40 MHz. However, it is not easy to ensure a contiguous frequency band of 80 MHz usable in a limited frequency band currently used by various wireless communication systems as well as the conventional legacy WLAN system. To solve such a problem, non-contiguous channels need to be aggregated to be utilized as a radio channel of 80 MHz. Accordingly, there is a need to consider a method for channel access of a plurality of STAs in a WLAN system using an 80 MHz channel obtained by aggregation of non-contiguous frequency bands.